Cruel Eyes
by WildPixieChild
Summary: A girl longing for freedom ends up in the most unlikely places, with love staring at her through cold black eyes. Loosely based on the myth of Persephone and Hades. R&R!
1. The world of hell

Disclaimer- I don't own the myth this story is loosely based off on; the myth of Persephone and Hades. The rest i own. Please R&R!

_Oh, how he hated having feelings._

Emperor Zeeke pulled the sword out of his dying opponent. He wiped the blade on the grass; re sheathed it, and made his way to his horse.

The war had been hell. Thousands of men had been mortally wounded. He already saw the children and women in his minds eye as they lined up to take home their brother, father, or lover, who would be in agony for the rest of eternity with death never coming to spare them.

But this war needed to be fought. Just like humans needed to reproduce, the evil had to be used to keep the numbers in check.

For you see, Emperor Zeeke was the high ruler of the Kaky, the land born from the devil's favorite lover's womb. Not in a literal sense, that was just how evil it was.

Anyone who lived there was stuck there for eternity. There was no death, just wars, disease, destruction, that sort of thing.

Amazingly, he himself wasn't evil. Maybe cold hearted, a nasty temper, and no compassion, but he wasn't evil. And having no feelings himself helped him wound men on the battlefield.

That would all change one day, in the form of a rather plain, smart mouthed woman named Lily.

------------------------------

He met her the day he'd actually gone on a visit to see an old friend of his. Some high and mighty king who was just as cold hearted as he was, and had somehow escaped from the clutches of his world to the world of man.

The king was holding an orgy party in his palace, inviting anyone who wanted to come and "have some fun." Of course many babies were born nine months later because of the party, but half of them would die from a new disease, so in the king's eyes it made no difference.

Lily's mother was the one who actually attended the party. She was a ripe young widow, with her best friend Rose, and they were basically up for anything. They'd gotten there a little early, and were starting on getting drunk. Both had brought their own babies, to leave with the nanny who would be in charge of the children while the adults "had fun."

It wasn't even ten minutes into the party before nearly everyone in the house was naked, and trading partners. Everyone except Emperor Zeeke and the nanny. He'd found these parties to be stupid and pointless, and his business with his ally was already done. He was just about to leave the door when one of the babies let out a wail of terror.

He found one of the drunken men eyeing the poor little girl hungrily, and automatically pushed him away from the children, where he fell into the lap of a woman who was very glad to distract him.

He then turned back to the infant, who had ceased crying the moment her dark green eyes had saw him. She began cooing, and held lifted her arms up, asking permission to be held.

The nurse was already caring for two babies, and didn't notice his leather clad form near the little girl.

He decided it was the drug rich air that day that made him pick up the cooing infant, who in turn nestled her tiny head on his shoulder, and fell fast asleep.

And then, the last time he'd seen her…

She was an eight-year-old girl, running around with her only friend Cede, a raven-haired child with sapphire eyes. Laughing heartily, both girls raced back up to the top of the hill, and slid down the mudslide they'd created.

Coated in thick layers of mud, they ran back inside when Cede's mother had called them. Lily's mother had died a year after the party, supposedly from a disease she'd picked up from having too many lovers. After her death, Rose had been much more careful and kept a very sharp eye on her daughter and adoptive daughter.  
Which meant to do anything they had to slip outside when she was taking her afternoon nap, and then get back in and wash up before Rose saw them.

Only, that didn't happen today. They'd been caught. And Zeeke had watched her; cherry hair caked in mud and puppy dog eyes walk in the house, where both girls knew they'd get punished.

She was such a fiery spirit too, if you provoked her. The village boys would laugh at Cede's lame right leg, and she'd chase the boys and throw things at them for saying such terrible things about her friend.

Today was the first time he'd seen her in ten years.

After this last war, it seemed that peace would finally come to his underground kingdom. For a little bit anyway, long enough for his people to reproduce and create more drama. He'd come up to the surface during the night just to see her.

A party was going on in the village he'd last seen her at. Using magic to listen in, he learned the party was celebrating the birth of the heir prince, and how the new queen was really making her old town look good. They carried banners praising the monarchy. But only a couple done of one of the princesses caught his eye. They were paintings of _her._ It was the bright green eyes that gave her away. And that stubborn chin, and soft, perfect lips.

He used his powers to transport himself to the castle. Using his magic, he strolled in through the front gate. He knew whose castle she'd come to live in now.

And he sure as hell wasn't going to let her stay there, not if he had any say in it.

He slipped his way to the ballroom, where he finally got his first glimpse of her. She'd gotten taller, but was still short compared to the average height of her kind. Her hair now cascaded to her hips, and she wore a little makeup.

Sneaking his way down to the dancers, he waited for his chance. The boys were already lining up for a dance with her, so many in fact that they were wrapped around the room.

But he didn't care.

During a stall in the dance, he swept her away. He knew she'd show no fear or intimidation. She allowed him to guide her, twirling her lithe body and causing her long hair to sweep out in an arc.

Just the feel of her in his arms was euphoria. He ended the dance before his emotions could take control of him.

And like a poof of smoke, he was gone, leaving a stunned princess in his wake.


	2. The premeditated kidnapping

Disclaimer- See chapter 1, some fixing has been done on it. I don't think magicked is a word, but I'm using it anyway. It sounds cool. Please R&R!

_Oh, how she hated being docile_

Well that was the first time anyone had actually disappeared right after dancing with her. He'd been the best dancer all evening, and he smelled good to boot.  
_Just my luck,_ she grumbled to herself while she danced with another god-awful loser who smelled, _I swear something is out to get me. I have no luck in the romance department, I've never been kissed, and to top it all off now that I'm royalty I've got guys kissing the ground I walk on. Can I get a replacement here? Please?_

But no higher being was listening to her pleas, and she was forced to dance until her legs felt like they were going to fall off. Excusing herself politely, because that's what she'd been forced to do by countless tutors, she limped her way over to Cede, who was sitting on a chair and laughing at her elder friends pain.

Lily glared at Cede, but couldn't help a small smirk creep from her mouth. It was a rather funny predicament. Rose was the best catch in the village, and when the young foreign queen had died unexpectedly the middle aged King needed a new bride. He'd called all the middle aged woman to the castle, found Rose to be the prettiest (considering she was the fittest and had an ample bosom), and married her the next day, moving her two daughters into the castle an hour before the wedding.

And that is how Lily became the heir princess to the land of Gronlic. But her baby brother would get the throne before she ever would.

That left the young princess with a life of either being your husbands quiet docile slave, or staying a virgin priestess for the temples the people erected for their pagan gods and goddesses.

Neither choice was what Lily wanted, but do we ever get what we want in life?

Finally the dance ended, and Lily helped Cede to their adjoining bed rooms. They'd gotten not even a quarter of the way there before there was staring from some of the rich noble boys, and laughing. Cede turned red and tried to keep her limping from being so noticeable, but she couldn't help it.

"Look at the hobbling crone! Will you fix me a witches stew my good old hag?" Said one particular noble, sneering at Cede and spilling his wine on her dress.

Lily looked at him with murder in her eyes.

She punched the cocky bastard square in the nose, kneed him in the groin, and then pulled him up by his hair and growled, "Do not _ever _insult her royal highness again, or you will be finding yourself _without the ability to conceive_. Got that?"

His friends stared at her with open mouths, before helping their friend up and scampering off to their guestrooms. Cede began laughing, so hard in fact that tears ran down her cheeks. When she finally got breath to talk, she said, "I pity the guy who marries you Li."

"Hey! I resent that!" Lily answered, laughing with her friend.

They retired in good spirits, neither looking foreword to tomorrows feast. Their father had hinted that he had surprises in store for his daughters.

_The next day_

Cede preened her self to look good at the dinner. She had left her long, curly black hair down, and had Lily weave sapphires in it to bring out her eyes. She wore a strapless deep blue evening gown and high heels in an attempt to make her limping less noticeable.

And then she attacked Lily with clothes.

By the time she was down, and Lily had been successfully dressed in a hunter green gown with emerald jewelry, they looped arms and headed downstairs to the dining table. Thankfully this dinner wouldn't be too long; the noble men from last night were glaring down Lily and cracking their knuckles in her direction. This just egged her on and she made every attempt to make them miserable by flicking food particles in their hair and clothes when they weren't paying attention. That is until her mother noticed and elbowed her in the ribs to stop.

King Richard stood up, and smiled warmly at his adopted daughters. "Friends, family, my queen and I have found suitors for our daughters. Princess Lily will be married to King Fredrick of Liebwes, and Princess Cede will be married to King George of Coop. Huzzah!"

Cede shone with happiness. She'd gotten a chance to dance with King George last night, and he was the first guy to show any interest in her. He was the perfect gentleman, and a good choice in a husband.

Lily was so mad that steam seemed to come out of her ears.

She wasn't mad at her parents necessarily, she knew this had to be coming. But she was marrying the richest, sexiest, arrogant King of the time. There was something extremely wrong with that picture. Why couldn't it be a deformed man, who adored her and yet was a perfect gentleman? What had she done to earn this?

"My lady." King George said to Cede, kissing her hand before giving it a gentle squeeze. One look in his dark brown eyes and Lily could see that she was melting with pleasure.

"My lady." King Fredrick said to Lily, doing the same except instead of a gentle peck on the hand she received a tongue lick too. Lily didn't show her disgust at the table, but inside she was throwing every curse she knew in his direction.

_Later that night_

He'd been spying on the dinner when the king had announced it. _Perfect timing_. He thought to himself. His castle renovations had just been completed, and now included space for his queen. He couldn't wait for the day when he could have that girl, in every way possible.

Clenching his fists to ignore the remembrance of her firm, heated skin in them, he magicked him self to her castle bed room.

She lay on her back, the sheets kicked down to her ankles and drool hanging out of her mouth. Her kitten eyed him at the end of the bed, debating whether to use him as a scratching board or not.

Carefully he picked her up until she was cradled against his chest. He allowed a small smile to show on his face while he brushed her hair away from her closed eyes. Her skin was very soft, and warm to the touch. A huge contrast compared to his cold, harsh world.

The kitten immediately leaped on her master's stomach before Emperor Zeeke magicked himself away with his new bride.


	3. The threatening

Disclaimer- See chapter 1

_Oh, how lonely he was_

He re-appeared again inside the room that had been made for her. Her dammed kitten had stayed on the girl's stomach too, and no amount of prying could get the thing off of her. So after tucking her into the bed and making sure the cat was happy, he stalked off to his study.

His duties as ruler of the land weren't as simple as one thought. He had to sign all marriage certificates, and if he didn't like the match he could deny the request. There was also an island for the insane which he maintained, and hired new guards to keep the insane in and the normal people out.

A stack of papers greeted him when he sat down. After one mug of beer, he finally fell asleep on the marriage document he had just signed.

_Next morning_

For once in her life, the sun didn't wake her up. She stretched and realized this wasn't even her bed. Instead of panicking, which any other girl would do, she rolled over and went back to sleep with her mind deciding it was a interesting dream.

This sleep didn't last long. Only about an hour later could she feel something very heavy sitting on the bed. "Mmf, five more minutes." She mumbled, turning on her stomach and burying her head underneath the sheets.

"Time to wake up." A deep male voice said, tugging at the covers that were over her head.

Lily's eyes shot open. She did _not _recognize this voice at all. A thousand questions ran through her head, but her throat stayed dried and she couldn't put together a coherent sentence.

"Lily?" He asked, managing to pull the sheet down to her shoulders. "I know you're awake."

Finally she rolled back over, and looked at the guy who was so rudely trying to wake her up.

Her eyes rested on a pair of large, masculine hands. They traveled up sculpted arms, to a torso covered in a loose black shirt, up the neck, past the softly rounded face and into a pair of cold, black eyes.

"Who in the hell are you and where am I?" Lily said while yawning. She sat up on the bed and cradled her kitten in her lap.

"Emperor Zeeke."

Lily's heart dropped to her stomach. Of all the people she could've been kidnapped by, this had to be the worst.

"Damn." She muttered, bringing her knees to her chest and hiding her head in them. "Where am I then?"

"At my castle." He replied, his hands itching to stroke her tangled hair.

"And why was I taken here?" She asked.

He didn't reply. She was about to raise her head from her knees when she felt his fingers untangling her hair.

Boy did that feel good. Problem was, she never let anyone touch her hair unless it was Cede or her mom.

_Whack!_

Emperor Zeeke held his bruised stomach, staring at Lily in shock. She smiled devishly at him, and said, "No one touches my hair unless they have permission. I have a thing for personal space, and you've already invaded it by bringing me here."

And with that, she bolted for the open door.

Sadly, she didn't make it far. His guards caught her before she could make it out the main door. They held her struggling body until Emperor Zeeke motioned them to make her kneel before him.

They'd also gagged her too, she'd already given them a tongue lashing that would make anybody cry.

"Princess Lily, I thought you'd be a little nicer than that. Considering you will be my queen soon, I wouldn't try hitting me ever again, _got that?_" Emperor Zeeke all but growled.

She met his icy glare. She read disappointment, lust, and anger in his gaze. Finally he motioned for the guards to haul her back to her room.

They deposited her onto the floor, and slammed the door shut.

She lay silently crying, wishing this nightmare would end and she'd at least be back with Cede. Anything would be better than becoming Queen of this horrible land. Including her betrothal to that dumb, smelly prince.

He knocked on the door, their food balanced on a tray. When she didn't answer, he unlocked it and went inside, placing the tray on the desk and locking the door again.

Lily lay on the bed, lost in a book she'd found after her crying fit had subsided. Her kitten was sleeping, using her shoulder as a pillow.

"I thought you might like lunch in here." He said, wishing to get her attention. Of course she ignored him, and forcefully turned a page in her book.

"You're acting very childish right now." He commented, sitting on the bed next to her while handing her a plate.

He received cold silence.

She reached for her kitten and placed him near her feet on the bed, before digging into the food he'd brought her.

_At least she likes the food._ His mind muttered dejectedly.

She placed the plate onto his empty one, then grabbed her book and pretended he wasn't there.

"What are you reading?" He asked, scooting closer to her small form, until their hips were touching.

"Personal space." She growled, nearly hitting him. When he didn't budge, she tried pushing him away from her.

That only led to her falling onto his chest. His nicely toned chest that radiated heat. His toned arms snaked around her in possessive hold, one she couldn't get out of.

"Gah!" She yelled in frustration. "Let me go! I'm not going to be your bloody queen god dangit, so let me go!"

He let out a deep chuckle, before burying his nose in her hair. "You smell nice." He said, his nose tickling the sensitive hairs of her neck. "Why don't you enjoy this?"

"BECAUSE YOU'RE MY KIDNAPPER!" She screamed, finally wiggling enough to get out of his arms and give him a good push off the bed.

He fell with a thump. She stood on the bed, a dagger she'd kept with her poised in a threatening manner, and glared at him.

"Lily… don't be this way." He said, getting up and grabbing her small arms.

Easily dislodging the weapon from her hands, he placed it in his pocket.

"Now listen. You have no choice, love. You'll be my queen, and you'd better be glad I'm not forcing anything. Another false move and you'll be in my bed underneath me like that."

He saw her visibly shuddering at that piece of news.

"I'll come back when you've calmed down, so we can talk rationally. I won't rush your affections, but if needs be I will."

He walked out of her room, and gently shutting the door before locking it.

She crumpled back into the bed, her anger for that stupid man boiling over. It didn't help that her sheets now smelled like him.

"What did I do to deserve this!" She asked out loud.


	4. The proposal

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

AN- Notice in that last chapter how the kitten was in her lap one moment and poof! Gone! Yeah... the magic of not having a person reading your stories before you send them in. Help anyone? You'll get magical internet cookies! Btw, this chapter is dedicated to Victoria Humblydum because A: she whined enough to make me realize I hadn't updated in a year, and B: it's a snowy night and I have no homework! Anyway, on with the story!

_What the fudge was she to do?_

A good two hours later, she heard the door knob unlock and start to turn. Quietly climbing onto her bed, she grabbed one of the larger books from the book shelf and prepared her attack.

The door creaked open very slowly, and a head full of dark hair appeared. She wasted no time.

_WHACK!_

He collapsed, and rolled over. She realized that was not the Emperor Zeeke.

"Whoops." She muttered, checking to see if the coast was clear and grabbing her kitten, made a beeline for the open door.

Only to run into a familiar body.

"Dammit." She muttered, rubbing her sore head. Emperor Zeeke had barely managed to keep the two from falling on the floor, and was now holding Lily in a way that, well quite frankly she didn't want to be held.

"Are you ok?" He asked, one hand gently checking her head for bruises.

She glared, and stomped back into the room. Stepping over the dude she had knocked out earlier, she settled on the bed and checked over her kitten.

"I am impressed, not many can knock out Lucas with a simple book." He said, dragging Lucas out into the hallway and signaling for a guard to take him to his room.

She ignored him, and stared at the blanket.

"Would you come to lunch? I had the cook fix your favorite meal." He asked.

Lily eyed him before replying, "Only if you agree to my condition."

"What's that?" He asked.

"I get some outside time. Since you've locked me up in here, I've been staring at your garden and decided it looked very pretty." She glanced into his eyes, and gave a very huge pout. "Pleeeease? With sugar and whipped cream and a cherry on top?"

He nearly melted in his spot. "Alright, but I have to be there with you. Agreed?"

She eyed his hand, before putting hers in it. "Agreed."

_During lunch…_

"So who was that Lucas dude? Your body guard?" Lily asked while stabbing a piece of chicken and shoving it into her mouth.

"No, he was going to tutor you on how to be a queen of this land, but now I doubt he'll come near you." Emperor Zeeke replied, a smile touching his face.

Lily stared at him.

"What?"

"Nothing." She replied, busily selecting some chicken to feed her kitten.

"You're face is red. Are you feeling well?" He asked, looking at her in concern.

"I'm fine." The fact of the matter was Emperor Zeeke had looked rather nice with a smile. Which then sent thoughts of embarrassment to Lily's brain because the dude wasn't suppose to be nice.

"Okay."

Lily ate the rest of her food, and then jumped up. "So now are we going to the garden?"

Emperor Zeeke raised himself out of his chair. "On one condition. You have to give me a kiss on the cheek."

Lily stared at him. "What? That wasn't what we agreed upon buddy. There is no way in hell I'm doing that."

"Then no garden."

"Fine! I'm going back to my cell then. I will see you at dinner!" She replied, scooping up her kitten and stomping off to her room.

Emperor Zeeke was smart, but he wasn't smart enough to realize that Lily would take apart her window just to get outside. She spent a good two hours working on the window, until finally it popped out. She climbed out onto a tree branch that was just outside her window, and climbed down.

Then for the rest of the time before dinner she enjoyed the garden. She especially loved smelling the roses along the path, and sitting at the edge of the fountain playing with the little fishes that were swimming in it.

She didn't realize _he_ was watching her.

Time ran out though, and thirty minutes before dinner she shimmed her way back into her room, and placed the window back in its place so that she could open it but it looked like it was firmly shut.

He brought her dinner, and waited for her to finish eating before he said anything.

"Do you need anything?" He asked.

"Not at the moment. I noticed everything was clean when I came back from lunch."

"Yeah, I hired cleaning moles for that task. They do a better job than any human can, and they wont steal anything and only want lettuce for payment.

"…Lettuce?"

"Don't ask me, that's all they requested and so that's what I give them. Well, goodnight Lily, hope to see you bright and early tomorrow!"

"Why?" She asked uneasily.

"You're getting a tour of the kingdom." He went to her closet and searched through the dresses. "Wear this one; it matches your eyes the most." He came back and kissed her hand. "Goodnight."

She waited until he locked the door, and then scrubbed her hand under very hot water until she was sure his germs were off it.


	5. Poor Lily

An- No good excuse for my absence (such as being kidnapped by a hot guy, etc.) so I'll get right on with the story… Enjoy!

Disclaimer: See chapter 1

_Oh how she missed home_

Lily was having a wonderful dream. She was holding Cede's first born daughter, and Cede was sitting across from her knitting and talking about anything she could think of. After a while Cede's husband came in to claim his wife, and they all went for a picnic lunch outside.

And that's when Lily woke up, and realized she was back in the hell hole.

But there was a beautiful green dress laid out at the end of the bed, with earrings and a necklace laid on top, along with a rose.

Finally she got up and put the dress on, noticing that it was made out of the softest material and looked gorgeous on her. She decided she might as well enjoy the nice things of this place until she could figure out how the hell to get out of here.

Right after she put on the earrings someone knocked at the door. "Come in." She said, deciding this wasn't a good time to try to escape, especially with such a soft, warm dress on.

He walked in, and stopped for a moment. She could feel those dark eyes on her, but pretended to be busy with an earring. She didn't want to know what they would tell her if she looked.

Finally he spoke. "The carriage is ready." She saw the hand he offered out of the corner of her eye, and after a internal debate took it without gloves on. Half of her went "EWWWWW!!!!!" and the other half went "Wow, didn't notice how soft or warm or masculine his hands were…."

This apparently surprised him, because they stood there for a couple minutes before he finally tucked her hand in the crook of his arm and led her out the room.

She was finally outside of the walls! Even if all she could see was stone, guards, and a nasty looking moat, she was semi free. She let go of Zeeke and spun in a circle, enjoying the poor sunlight that the place received.

She was very tempted to kiss the ground, but then decided that it looked too nasty to do so. He more or less shoved her into the carriage anyway.

Inside the carriage, he pushed her to the far side and sat next to her, then smacked the top so the driver would know to go.

She stared out the window. The land that rolled slowly by was by far nastier then she'd ever dreamed of. Worse then the poorest parts of where she was from. She decided she had enough of looking out the window and turned back to the inside of the carriage.

"You look stunning in that dress." He said, taking her hand and kissing it.

Even though she tried not, she turned two shades red and mumbled a thanks. He put his arm around her and pulled her close. She was too emotionally tired to fight him and finally succumbed, but didn't initiate any other contact. The dream had her really worried about Cede, even though it was a happy dream and King George would take excellent care of her, it wasn't the same. She had no one here to tell anything to. She felt tears threatening to fall, and tried fighting them but lost that fight too.

She felt his hand come up and wipe away some of them, but that made her cry even harder.

Finally she calmed herself down and rested against him, not caring about anything anymore.

Emperor Zeeke became worried about her. The fire that was in her seemed to be dying, and he couldn't think of a reason why. Every time he looked down more tears were trickling down her porcelain face. He thought complimenting her would help, but it seemed to make matters worse.

He didn't think conquering this spirit would make him feel so bad…


End file.
